


The Butter Is Burning

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Prompted on tumblr for: "Wraith trying to cook something for Mirage"wraith knows how to make pancakes she doesn't know how or why but she does ok
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Butter Is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> every waking moment i spend thinking about wraiths voices interfering with personal life and although i think it could be a bad thing sometimes, in this case it saves their house from burning down so :)

Bright, warm light invites her eyes open, the entire room lit with the morning sun. 

She looks to her right, the holo-display says 7:48am. Once upon a time, she'd never sleep past 5. He's a bad influence on her.

Then, she looks to her left and the man already on her mind greets her with a sleepy smile. 

His arm over his pillow, hand pressed against his cheek, propping him up. His warm, tanned skin is so vibrant under the natural light. How dare he look this good as soon as he wakes up.

Wraith smiles up at him, knowing farewell her hair's a mess, her mascara she forgot to take off has made her regular dark circles even darker. She doesn't care, she's been through too much to care and the only person it would ever matter to is Elliot. He doesn't care either. He loves her for her, not anything else (Except maybe that fine ass, he mentioned previously). 

"Morning, gorgeous."

A yawn escapes her before she can respond, her arms stretched above her head and toes pointed beneath the blankets.

"Morning."

He leans forward to plant a small kiss on her forehead before leaning back and staring at her lovingly. He loves everything about her, he is so lucky.

"I'm the lucky one."

Her words force their eyes to meet, A slight chuckle leaving Mirages lips, unsurprised by her weird mind reading.

"No, that's not it. I'm just thinking about how perfect you look, laying in my bed. This side of you that only I get to see. I am the lucky one. Really."

Wraith rolls her eyes, going to protest but Mirage beating her to it.

"I want to say that nothing beats this but, you know what'd make this like-  _ perfect  _ perfect?"

She raises an eyebrow at him while she waits for him to unleash whatever god-tier thing that could make this  _ perfect _ perfect.

"Pancakes."

No words leave her mouth, she can't say she's surprised. Of course something as simple as pancakes would make his day.

"Just imagine this scene, the most beautiful woman in the whole world in MY bed, warm sunlight? and pancakes?? God- don’t even get me started on strawberries and maple syrup OH!… all before 8am?? A man can dream! Not to mention we won the last game, we're champions! today we dine!"

A flick of his hair and a comb through it with his fingers finish the dramatic performance and Wraith can only shake her head, the smile on her lips saying enough. 

Quietly, she thinks to herself. Doesn't she know how to make pancakes? The longer she thinks on it the more ingredients and methods come to her mind, she must know. But who would have taught her? 

They’ve already found out so much about herself and her past, she even has a name now; but for some reason she has this weirdly specific knowledge on how to cook pancakes she can’t ever recall actually remembering. 

“I think i'm gonna go make some.”

Mirage flips the blanket up and goes to leave the comfort of the bed but her own hand stops him, gently placed on his forearm.

“I can. I mean-... I think i can? Okay that sounds bad, let me try?”

She swore stars formed in his eyes at her words, excitement taking over his entire body. 

"really? are you sure? I mean- it's not that I doubt you or anything! I'm sure your pancakes are delicious but-"

"if something catches fire I'll let you know."

Wraith offers him a cheeky smile before pulling him back to the bed, reassuring him with a nod as she leaves the bedroom.

Another yawn escapes her as she walks into the kitchen. Sleep still hangs onto the lids of her eyes as she tries to rub it away, pulling ingredients out of the pantry as she does so. 

Eggs, Butter, Flour… That's it right?

_ Sugar _

Sugar. Maybe one day she'll get used to the voices helping her out in even the most unusual ways. 

With all the ingredients she needs (from memory) she begins to combine them. Reaching for the egg first;

_ Dry ingredients first! have you ever baked anything before? _

"no, actually. I haven't."

Wraith responds verbally to the voice in her head with a sour tone. Rolling her eyes and following her instructions anyway.

Mixing it together starts slowly, with more confidence her speed grows and soon it's combined into a thick batter.

She lifts the spoon and watches it fall back into the bowl, such a strange consistency.. is it even meant to look like that? 

Wouldn't she like to know…

Trying not to think about it, she places a pan on the stove top, placing a stick of butter in the pan and watching it melt. 

What if they turn out bad? He wouldn't admit it. He would eat them with a smile on his face and tell her they're the best pancakes he's ever had… His ' _ perfect _ perfect' morning wouldn't be perfect would it? 

_ The butter is burning. _

The warning brings her back to reality and she frantically pulls the pan away from the flame. 

Once it's cooled down, she sighs and places it back on the heat. Following quickly with the bowl of batter and pouring a generous amount into the pan.

It sizzles and small bubbles quickly form on the surface, it doesn't look appetising at all… 

_ Flip it. _

Wraith blinks, staring down at the pan. Flip it? A small part of her urges for the handle but she's never done that before! what if it ends up all over the floor? Or even on herself? 

Scratching that idea out, she reaches for a drawer and pulls out a spatula.

_ What are you doing? You didn't even try! _

She huffs out a long breath of annoyance, wishing the voices would just let her do something herself. 

Now with a frown on her brow, she chucks the spatula into the sink behind her and grabs the handle of the pan. Without a second thought, she pulls it away from the stove and in front of her, with one swift movement the pancake is in the air and back in the pan in an instant.

"holy shit-"

His voice echoes through her now empty brain as all forms of thought leave her in a panic. 

"Renee… that was incredible! I didn't know you could do that!"

She turns to face him, bright pink blush on her cheeks, her loose bun splaying hair over her face and pan in hand.

"... neither did I…"

The look of surprise on his face doesn't falter, slowly growing embarrassed under his gaze she turns back to face the stove and places the pan back on to resume cooking. 

His footsteps can be heard, bare feet on the cold boards; A cupboard or two opening before he’s behind her. A plate is placed on the bench, just as she was thinking about where to put the cooked pancake. 

Once the pancake is out of the pan and onto the plate, she goes for the bowl of batter, but he has beaten her to it. They stand hip to hip as Mirage pours the batter into the pan and places the bowl back down, a soft smile on his lips.

A second pancake now cooking, big arms wrap around her waist and a heavy chin rests on her shoulder. She can’t fight the smile that appears on her lips, just being in his embrace lifts her whole world.

“Y’know, I'll admit it. I was kind of worried you were going to burn down the place- no offence…” 

“None taken.”

“But you killed that pan-flip! It took me ages to master that and you waltz in here with that move? I thought i was dreaming! Sometimes I still can’t believe I can call you mine.”

“It was a fluke.”

“Say what you will, it was hot as hell.”

Soft laughter bubbles out of her. She decides not to test her luck with a second flip, not wanting to break their embrace and reaching for the spatula instead. It does so with ease and continues to cook on the other side as they cuddle in the kitchen.

They stay like that. Helping each other to finish cooking the rest of the batter. Each of them have a stack to eat, Mirage has never looked so bright and sparkly in his life. Hurriedly, he opens the fridge for strawberries and cream. Wraith has the maple syrup upon his request and two hot coffees made by him, steaming with warmth. 

This breakfast spread is one of the best he has ever seen and being able to share it with her, it really is one of the best moments of his life. To think of how far he has come, how far they have come. How her name is Renee and how she’s his and how she can cook pancakes!

“I love you.”

His words are spoken across the table, having only taken a bite out of his pancakes, overwhelmed with gratefulness. He couldn’t help it, he needed to say it. He wouldn’t let a perfect time like this go to waste. 

Her smile is already enough for him, the small chunk of dried pancake batter in her fringe he forgot to mention earlier. She didn’t have to say it back, she knew. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
